Life Is Fun (WG): The Prequel
by AnAverageIndividual
Summary: The Official Prequel to my story "Life Is Fun". Rachel and Chloe have just recently found out about each other's kink's for overeating. So they decide to indulge themselves one day in the middle of a junkyard.


Chloe Price breathes in deeply as the massive brightly colored bong, bubbles loudly as she took in a large drag from it. The THC-induced smoke feeling up both of her lungs with relative ease. She takes in the smoke with sense of urgency, before eventually letting it go, and exhaling the smoke from her nose. She cough's slightly, before speaking.

"Goddamn dude, that's some hella good shit..." Chloe says slowly, her eyes glazed over in immediate influence.

"I know right?...Frank has some of the best bud in Arcadia..." The soft mellow voice of Rachel Amber sounds out. She sat across from Chloe. Her arms, and legs tucked into her body Indian style.

Chloe smiles gingerly as she locked eyes on her friend. She inched over closer to Rachel, before quickly handing the smaller girl the large bong.

"Thanks babe." Rachel quickly utters, before lowering her head downwards and taking in a large drag out of the bong.

Both girls sat tucked away in their small hideout, inside of _American Rust,_ an abandoned junkyard on the outskirt's of Arcadia Bay. They had been here for some hours now and decided to pass the time by smoking, and listening to some of their favorite music from a nearby stereo.

"You done tokin' up yet dude?...I want another hit." Chloe grumbles, watching as Rachel took another massive drag from the bong before coughing loudly. Chloe gingerly taps her on the back, as Rachel hacked and coughed boisterously. Finally regaining her composure, Rachel sat the bong down beside her, chuckling slightly at her recent outburst.

"Sorry 'bout that Chloe, it's been awhile since I last smoked..." Rachel dimly says, before cracking a doopy smile.

"No worries Rach, It's all cool." Chloe remarks, before standing up and stretching.

She walks over the the stereo before, popping in some generic rock CD. The loud strumming of the heavy bass guitar, made the walls of their hideout vibrate with noisy echoes. Chloe quickly stood in the middle of the room, began shaking her head wildly, and throwing her arm's into the air like a maniac.

"Hell yeah baby, This is my fucking jam!" Chloe bellow's loudly, as she continued to dance sporadically. She picked up the bong from earlier and began waving it around like a baseball bat. Over on the other side of the room, Rachel sat smiling, and quickly stood on her feet and joined Chloe in her crazed dancing.

"Woohoo Shake that ass, homegirl!" Rachel said, as she grabbed Chloe's by the arm, and twirled her around gingerly. Chloe laughed loudly as she and Rachel danced the day away.

They continued to do this for what seemed like forever until, the CD came to an end. The track slowly fading out into complete silence. Both girls flopped onto the floor, completely exhausted from their dancing. They stared each other in the face, panting and breathing heavily.

"Sick moves, babe..." Rachel says, leaning In close to Chloe, tickling her on the nose.

"Thanks...you too.." Chloe mutters back, catching her breath as well.

Rachel and Chloe, continued to conversate, for the next hour or so, laughing and smoking, complaining about their parents, and wanting to leave Arcadia Bay and getting to Los Angeles and so on. The conversation seemed to be going good until, Chloe's stomach rumbled out an audible protest of hunger. The punk gives a small smile at the noise, before leaning up and stretching.

"Got the munchies?" Rachel asks, stifling a giggle with her hand. Chloe playfully flips her off, before speaking again.

"What can I say?...smoking weed makes me hella hungry." Chloe grumbles as she put her black flannel back on, lightly staring at herself in her cellphone's camera.

"You wanna get some lunch?" Rachel suggested as she stood and faced her friend.

"Yeah that sounds good, but we got a small problem though..." Chloe vaguely said, standing in front of the dartboard behind her.

"What?"

"I'm hella broke dude..." Chloe utters, sticking a hand into her pocket, and revealing it's empty content's. Rachel giggled, waves a hand at her dismissively.

"Hehe, Don't worry about the cash babe, I'll pay for our food...'' Rachel says with a warm smile. Chloe gingerly smiles back, To her, Rachel always seemed to be able to help her when she needed it the most.

"Eh, Thanks Rach, I owe you one." Chloe said, stepping forward and pulling Rachel into a warm hug of gratitude. Rachel returns the hug fully, embracing her friend in her bodily warmth. They stood their in silence until, Chloe's stomach decided it wanted to express it's gratitude as well, by grumbling loudly once again. Chloe chuckles quietly, before stepping out of the hug.

"How about we get some grub, before my stomach commits suicide, huh?" Chloe adds, stepping out of the hideout, and into the junkyard.

"Hey, Sound's like a plan to me, let's roll." Rachel quickly says, following behind her.

And with no more words to be said, both girl's set off to find a source of nourishment. 

**Later...**

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Chloe returned to their hideout, plastic bag's in each of their arm's. Rachel set her set of bags on the floor, next to the glass bong from earlier. Chloe follows in behind her, and doing the same for her set of bags. The girl's had chosen some to eat at random pizza parlor, for their meal. On the way back they had managed picked up some beer, and cigarette's.

The hungry girl's waste not time before diving into the food, each taking their respective box of pizza.

"Come on man, I'm fucking starved!" Chloe shouts out loudly as she opened up one of the two large pizza boxes, and took a slice. Rachel did much of the same, savoring the cheesy, goodness. The chewed loudly, and obnoxiously, with no cares in the world. The pizza filled up their empty gut's with ease, taking away the gnawing hunger pains.

Chloe dug into her pizza like a champ, chewing and swallowing like her life depended on it. She packed away half of the entire pizza in minutes, her cannabis induced appetite was proving to be something serious. Chloe takes a massive bite of what would be her sixth slice of pizza, her stomach was already beginning to bulge slightly. Her tatter jeans cutting into her gut, with a sense of need.

"Fucking Pants are getting hella tight..." Chloe grumbles out, rubbing her stomach tenderly.

Rachel sat across from her, noiselessly taking glances up from her meal. She had always liked when Chloe got this ravenous, watching as her blue haired friend pack away meal's like none other. Also being able to rub Chloe's full belly after meals was always a plus. Rachel and Chloe had recently found out about each other's kink's for overeating, and being able to share them with each other, was something Rachel and Chloe loved to do the most.

Rachel's stomach gurgles quietly, obviously not satisfied yet, forcing her to stop her staring and continue eating. The only audible sounds, were chewing, swallowing and burping. Chloe finishes up her seventh slice of pizza, gestures for Rachel to hand her a beer.

"Here you go babe, bottoms up." Rachel says, as she tossed a beer over to Chloe, and took one her self. The clink there bottles together in a toast, before chugging them down in a matter seconds. Chloe narrowly finishes her bottle first, before letting a massive belch.

"Hot damn babe, Nice one..." Rachel says, chuckling before letting a burp of her own.

Chloe laughs out loud, before resuming her gorging. Filling up her belly with more and more dough and cheese. Her stomach was visibly bloated now, and was at the pint to where could pop her belt. Rachel's bulge had become clear to the naked eye as well, her stomach poking out like a sore thumb. She rubbed it tenderly, as she forced more pizza and beer into it.

The day went on as normal, beer and pizza were consumed at a rapid pace. Both Chloe and Rachel stuffed their face's like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Chewing and swallowing was all they could do, filling up their gullet's with junk food. They ate an ate until they could do it no more, stomachs finally recognizing their fullness.

 **Later...**

"So...full..." Rachel groaned out, as she lay flat on her back on the cold floor. Her stomach stuck up in the air like a basketball, digesting it's massive meal loudly. Chloe lay right next to her, her stomach in the same condition. Both girl's had consumed an entire pizza, polished off three beer's a piece.

"Tell me about it Rach, I'm hella stuffed man..." Chloe mumbles out, her stomach looking she was five month's pregnant. She leaned up, the button on her jeans giving way and popping, allowing her massive gut some room to breathe. Chloe breathe's a sigh of relief before groaning at the feeling of the massive feast inside of her.

"Rub my belly, please?" Rachel squeaks out, leaning up against a nearby wall.

"Sure." Chloe quickly says.

Chloe takes a seat next to her a gingerly rubs on Rachel's swollen stomach, feeling the gurgles from inside. Rachel moans in content, before doing the same for Chloe rubbing the punk's stomach with a tender hand.

"That feel's hella good Rach..." Chloe groans, as she and Rachel continued to give each a much needed belly rub.

After rubbing each other down, for what seemed like an entirety, Chloe and Rachel both stood up and sighed, taking in the mess around them.

"Should we clean this shit up?" Chloe asks, resting a hand on her full mid-section.

"Nah..Too full...wanna go home...must...get...sleep.." Rachel groggily says, before yawning loudly.

"Yeah, me too." Chloe adds, before guiding Rachel out of the hideout, and out to her truck.

And with that, both Chloe and Rachel and their massive foodbabies, made hast for their homes, wanting to sleep of those huge meals just consumed... 


End file.
